


without knowing, they walked on

by PlunnyBreeder



Series: something like a destination [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama too I guess, Gen, Irie Shouchi- Centric, Mentions of corpses, Set in TYL-Verse, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBreeder/pseuds/PlunnyBreeder
Summary: He stares at the ring, eyes unreadable.





	1. Steady

He stares at the ring, eyes unreadable.

They are tasked with watching him, watching if he betrays them; Betrays Byakuran.

He stares at it, twisting it around and around and around.  
(If they were a bit more observant; if they compared the ring to other sun rings, they would notice how unusually the ring sparkles.

They would also notice that the unusual sparkles don’t fade.)  
(They haven’t faded for five years.)

.

Irie Shoichi wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to rage at the world.  
(He longs for the days spent in the university library with his best friend. His first friend.)

He longs for the genuine pats on the shoulder, the soft hand ruffling his hair.

Instead, he sighs softly and reprimands Byakuran to do his paperwork.

The smile is slightly off. Too sharp. Too cold.  
(He can’t see the lilac glint behind his white lashes like he used to.)

The “Sho-chan” s aren’t as warm as they used to be. Not as kind.  
(Not for five years. Maybe even longer.)

Irie Shoichi wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to rage at the world.  
(He longs for the days spent in the university library with his best friend. His first friend.)

.

Some moments, he thinks of Yuni’s empty eyes.  
( _I wonder if mine look like that_.)

He thinks of the many corpses.  
( _I wonder if I look like that._ )

He thinks of his photo album, stored away in a storage box, in another storage box, camouflaged and hidden away.  
(His ring sparkles a bit stronger at that moment.)

.

He opens his mouth.

“Remove him when necessary.”

He thinks of blue eyes and slow smiles.  
He thinks of discussions and fond drawls.  
He thinks of blond hair and motor oil.

_Please don’t let it be necessary._

He remembers Yuni’s empty eyes.

He recalls that his ring has not stop sparkling for at least five years.  
(He doesn’t notice the sparkles dim, like they have whenever _this_ happens.)

 _It is alright if I become true scum, as long as Byakuran falls._  
( _No, it’s not. Never._ )  
( _Never._ )

.

He stares at the ring, eyes unreadable.

They are tasked with watching him, watching if he betrays them; Betrays Byakuran.

He stares at it, twisting it around and around and around.  
(If they were a bit more observant; if they compared the ring to other sun rings, they would notice how unusually the ring sparkles.

They would also notice that the unusual sparkles don’t fade.)  
(They haven’t faded for five years.)


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuran is always, always watching. Observing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my muse decided to drape herself over me and shove a rabid plunny in my face- the rest is history.

Byakuran is always, always watching. Observing.  
(No, he’s not a stalker. He doesn’t _need_ to stalk. He has uncountable parallel selves at his disposal for information. Why stalk, then?)

(Oh? It’s called information gathering, not stalking? But it riles them up when he words it that way…)

What he sees amuses him.

So, he continues watching.

.

_Sho-chan really is something._ He muses to himself. _To light up his ring that easily._

Yesterday he gave out the fake Mare Rings, and Genkishi of course lighted them up instantly- no surprise there.

But _Sho-chan_ , he came in second, shortly after Genkishi suppressed his prideful look.  
(Which is very fast.)

It was so funny! Genkishi gave Sho-chan an appreciative look, that he got it so fast and didn’t waste the God’s time, but Sho-chan mistook it as a glare!

He really wished he could have recorded that squeak…

Oh, right; Uncountable parallel selves at his disposal for information.  
(His ability really does come in handy!)

_But Sho-chan really surprised me a bit there._ He didn’t know what to feel about that.

Was it excitement due to boredom? Was it excessive paranoia?

But he thinks of Sho-chan’s squeak and had to giggle.

.

“Sho-chan,” he states seriously, watching the addressed squaring his shoulders, preparing for the worst. “I’ve run out of coffee flavored marshmallows.”

The addressed blinked, staring at him blankly. “Excuse me?”

“You’re always excused, Sho-chan~!” he sang.

“Byakuran-sama, this isn’t funny!” the redhead spluttered. “I thought it was an emergency!”

The marshmallow lover beamed. “Are you saying this isn’t an emergency?”

“Yes!”

“…but my paperwork productivity is linked to marshmallows. These in particular. I don’t think Sho-chan needs even more workload, and that way he can have a break!”

“Byakuran-sama,” he sighed. “Please try to find an alternative method, or just hire a secretary,  _or just doing the paperwork._ ”

“Yes, yes.”

He didn’t miss the way Sho-chan sighed more wearily than usual, nor the way his shoulders dropped more tiredly, on his way to acquire said marshmallows.  
(He didn’t miss the way the glasses were angled to shield his eyes when he sighed.)

_Sho-chan himself needs a secretary or two._

.

Sho-chan sometimes glances at his ring in wonder, watching it sparkle in the light.

He decides it’s cute to have such a devoted little Sun.  
(But is he that devoted when his brow furrows a bit longer than necessary when discussing strategy against the Vongola? Is he that devoted when his glasses are angled to prevent people seeing his eyes? The slight tenseness of his shoulders? The too steady tone of his voice?)

Byakuran wonders too at times, but he doesn't push, because not-so-mysteries pass the time.

.

Byakuran is always, always watching. Observing  
(No, he’s not a stalker. He doesn’t _need_ to stalk. He has uncountable parallel selves at his disposal for information. Why stalk, then?)

(Oh? It’s called information gathering, not stalking? But it riles them up when he words it that way…)

What he sees amuses him.

So, he continues watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it will be continued, maybe not. Depends on how my muse acts.  
> (I was listening to "No Control", Irie Shoichi's character song, and then she acted up... Is this a sign? Hm...)  
> Anyways, that nerd is one of my favorite characters. He had to go through so much sheete. Just... god. So much.  
> (And yes, the title came from the song.)


End file.
